Trust
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: This story takes place during the episode "Children Of The Damned" right when Damon is asking Elena if he can and should trust Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OK so this is another idea I have of a Damon/Elena story. I have so many ideas for stories about them but I wanted to write at least the first chapter of this one right away since I felt kind of excited about it. I am currently writing 'Thank You Sweetheart' and that is my priority story right now (don't worry the next chapter is about 75% done and will be up tonight!). This will be a very short chapter…sort of a prologue…so let me know what you think ….**

**This takes place in the episode Children Of The Damned. My story begins when Damon asks Elena if he can trust Stefan. I couldn't find exact quotes from this scene and my DVR erased the episode already so I am going to make up my own dialog for the first part.**

**Chapter 1 – The Truth**

I was in the kitchen cleaning up from our family dinner. Damon was being weirdly polite and nice to my Aunt Jenna and my brother. I went to the fridge to put away the leftovers and when I closed the door Damon was standing there. I jumped a little not as much as the average person would…guess I am getting used to all this.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Too bad Stefan is missing all this family time. I for one am having a blast."

"What are you up to?"

" Stefan, can I trust him?"

"What?" I looked at him and quickly looked away, I hated lying and I wasn't good at it. "Of course you can, he is your brother Damon." I said without looking at him.

"Elena, I trusted Stefan a long time ago. He betrayed me. I don't want that to happen again."

"What happened?" I asked becoming more interested.

My Aunt Jenna had gone up to her room and Jeremy was playing one of his video games so a police siren could have been going off in the kitchen and he wouldn't have noticed.

Damon stepped closer to me and rested his hand on the counter.

"It was about Katherine. Stefan swore to me he wouldn't tell our father anything about Katherine being a vampire. And of course he goes over to good ol dad and doesn't come right out and say anything but beets around the bush enough so our father figures it out."

Damon looked very hurt and series when he was telling me this story. I felt bad for him. I know how much he loved Katherine and I knew that his dad had treated him poorly. I didn't know what to do but I just couldn't go through lying to him.

"Wow, Damon. I am sorry."

"So, should I trust him?"

"Why are you so sure you can believe whatever I say." I said holding up my vervain necklace. "Stefan is my boyfriend, why would you think I would betray that?"

"Elena, please." Damon looked into my eyes and if I wasn't wearing my necklace I would swear he was compelling me. His eyes seemed to stare right through to my soul. I couldn't let him get hurt again.

"Promise me I will be safe."

"What?"

"Just promise me I will be safe no matter what I am about to tell you. If you get in that tomb…I want you to promise I will be safe from whoever or…whatever is inside."

Damon lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes again. "I promise."

I stared at him for a few minutes before I began to slowly shake my head and very quietly said "No."

**Let me know what you think….PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter!!**

**Chapter 2 – Thank You**

Damon slammed his hand on the counter. I know he held back a whole lot because the counter was still in contact after.

"I'm sorry Damon."

Damon looked over at me and it looked like he was trying to calm himself down before he spoke.

"Thank you Elena. It means a lot that you told me the truth."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked nervously.

I couldn't go on hurting Damon by letting him believe this lie but I also didn't want Stefan to be angry that I so easily just told Damon the truth.

"I am not sure." Damon paused for a minute. "Oh good speaking of little brother…Stefan is here."

And just then there was a knock at the door. I walked passed Damon to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Stefan." I said trying to act normal. "Come on in."

"Sorry I am late…" Stefan paused when he saw Damon leaning against the couch. "Damon…what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know little brother….just visiting….it is family night….or did you forget?"

"What are you up to Damon?"

Damon looked into my eyes while walking by. "Nothing at all little brother." Damon continued to the door. "Well I hate to cut family night short but I have to be going." Damon said and before I knew it he was out the door.

"Elena." Stefan said as he walked by me and nodded towards the kitchen. He pulled out a sack of papers from his back pocket.

"What is that?"

"This...is a copy of the journal."

I looked down at the ground. "Stefan…I really don't feel right about all this."

"About…"

"About lying to Damon. I mean is it really that bad what he wants. He loves Katherine as much as you love me. What is so bad if he gets her back. He has said he would leave once he got her."

"What was Damon doing here tonight?"

I kind of just shrugged and walked over to the cabinet to get a glass. "Just visiting I guess." I walked over to the kitchen sink and filled the glass half way with water.

"Look Elena." Stefan said as he walked up to me. "Katherine can not be released. You have to trust me." I was quiet and just looked at the ground. "I think I know where to find Emily's…well as Damon refers to it…cookbook." He said holding up the copy of the journal again.

"Look Stefan I am really tired can we work on this tomorrow?" This came out a little harsher then I wanted it to.

"Are you OK?"

"I am fine." I said more calmly. "I am just really tired, sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He walked over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I will call you tomorrow."

I couldn't help feel a little guilty. I loved Stefan very much, but I felt bad for Damon. He deserved to know. As much as Stefan is opposed to getting Katherine out of that tomb I think Damon deserves her back. He has been trying all these years and he is this close…I couldn't let Stefan mess it up for him.

Stefan walked into the living room and towards the front door.

"Goodnight Stefan."

"Goodnight." He said as he closed the door.

I walked upstairs to my room, grabbed my diary and sat on my window seat. I opened my diary and clicked my pen. I started staring out the window thinking about how to start writing what happened then I realized there was no way to write it without sounding like a traitor.

_Dear Diary,_

_I did honestly feel bad for what I did to Stefan. But he never asked me if I wanted to lie to Damon. He told me he was and assumed I would go along with it. And I did…for a while….until I looked in those beautiful eyes and saw a very hurt man._

Just then there was a knock at my window. I jumped a little but not as much as someone would jump when they heard a knock at their second story window. It was Damon. I opened the window and stepped back so he could enter.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"Well, that is a nice greeting." Damon said raising one eyebrow. I didn't answer him I just looked directly into his eyes. "I came to talk to you since my little brother interrupted us earlier."

"Stefan didn't interrupt anything. I told you the truth. What more do we have to discuss?"

"How you are going to help **me**."

"I am not going to help you. I have already told you that you can't trust Stefan I can't just totally betray him and help you."

"Well you either help me or I tell Stefan that you told me that I couldn't trust him."

I thought for a few minutes and fighting back tears I said "What do you want me to do?"

"Well that is a little better." He said walking over to my bed and sitting down. "So what did Stefan say after I left?"

Again I was quiet for a few minutes. "He has a copy of the journal and he thinks he knows where Emily's cookbook is."

"And where might it be?"

"He didn't tell me. He said he would call me tomorrow so we could work on it some more."

"Fine." He said he grabbed a piece of paper off my night stand and scribbled down 7 numbers. "Then I will expect a phone call from you after that since I am sure he will be out of hearing distance when he calls you."

And with that he was gone. I collapsed myself onto my bed and closed my eyes. _What was I doing? How could I just do this to Stefan? I felt bad for Damon, sure. I am not sorry I told him the truth, but I don't feel right about being a 'double agent'._

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #2. Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry this update took a while; hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know Damon was a little mean but I felt it fit well there. And there does have to be a little bit of mean in him….it is Damon after all.**

**Chapter 3 - Splinter**

I woke up the next morning feeling better. I had made a decision. A decision that I knew would hurt Stefan but I made it because I thought that in this case Damon was right and should have Katherine, his true love back. My cell phone started ringing. I sat up in my bed and grabbed it off my night stand.

"Hello." I said still sounding a little asleep."

"Did I wake you?" Stefan asked.

"No, I actually just woke up a few minutes ago, still lying in bed."

"So, like I said last night I think I know where the book is."

"Where?" I asked not really sure I even wanted him to give me that information.

"I believe my father was buried with it."

"What?! So you plan on…"

"Yes, tonight actually. You don't have to come, I can do it on my own."

"Um, no I will come. What time should I be ready?"

"Just after sunset."

"OK I will see you later."

I hung up with Stefan and reached for the scrap of paper that Damon had written his number on. I knew he was expecting my call soon since I am sure he was aware of Stefan sneaking away to call me. I let out a deep breath and began dialing his number.

"Hello darling, I have been eagerly awaiting your phone call all morning."

"I just hung up with him Damon." I said in an aggravating tone.

"And…"

"And….he thinks Emily's book…he thinks that your father was buried with it."

Damon didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Damon? Are you still there?"

"Did he say why?"

"Why what?"

"Why he thinks that dear old dad was buried with Emily's cook book?"

"No, he didn't say. But he is planning to go just after sunset to….well… get the book."

"I assume you will be joining him tonight."

"Yes I will be there." I said with a little bit of an attitude.

Damon was quite for a few seconds again.

"Look Elena, I am sorry about the whole black mailing you but…I need to get Katherine back."

"I know Damon. I get that. I just feel awful lying to Stefan. I understand he betrayed you in the past but still…"

"I really appreciate everything Elena. I will come by to see you after you get back from your little project with Stefan."

Before I could say goodbye Damon hung up.

* * *

The sun was setting and Stefan would be here any minute. I layed on top of my bed leaning against the head board staring into space. The doorbell woke me from my trance. I grabbed my jacket and went down stairs.

"Hey Stefan."

"Are you ready?"

"Yup." I said not very enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you want to come."

"Yes, I am sure."

We got to the grave site. And Stefan and I began to dig. I just then realized that he wasn't just digging up some person's grave it was his fathers. I suddenly felt sad for him. I would never be able to sit there and dig up my parent's grave because I feeling that a book was in there. Regardless if it would save a whole town, I wasn't strong enough for that. We both heard the shovel hit the casket and looked at each other. It wouldn't be long now.

Stefan opened the casket and sure enough Emily's book was inside. He quickly reburied his father's remains and we were back in my car heading to my house.

"So what are you going to do with it? Burn it?"

"I was. But I thought Bonnie might want to look at it first, or even keep it. It is a family heirloom to her."

"Good idea." I said forcing a fake smile.

"Elena, you seem distant tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

I pulled into my driveway and we both got out of the car.

"Elena if you don't mind I am going to go home. I would like to read a little before I give it to Bonnie." He said holding up the book.

"Sure that's fine."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up my porch stairs and into the house. I went into the kitchen made a sandwich, grabbed a soda, and headed up to my room.

"Oh my god Damon!" I said almost dropping my sandwich and soda when I saw Damon lying on my bed. "You know if you scare me to death you won't have anyone to find out any information for you."

"True." He said. I put my sandwich and soda on my dresser and went over to sit beside him on the bed. "So how did it go?"

"Stefan was right, it was there."

"And where is the book now?"

"Stefan has it. He was going to burn it but he is reading through it tonight then he said he may give it to Bonnie."

Damon sat up on my bed and moved closer to me. "Thank you." He said as he gently cupped my head with his hand.

I looked into his blue eyes and I felt something. He couldn't be compelling me…I was wearing vervain. I didn't know what is was but those eyes did something to me. I rubbed my hand on my jeans and felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!" I said as I grabbed my finger.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I got a splinter from the shovel." I said walking into the bathroom to grab some tweezers.

"Prince Charming made you shovel?" I didn't answer him; I just looked at him with an aggravated look. "Come here." Damon grabbed the tweezers from me. "Sit." I sat down next to him and he gently took my hand into his and started to get the splinter out. "There." He said holding up the tweezers with the small piece of wood that was under my skin.

"Thank you." I said looking him in those eyes again. A few seconds passed and I noticed he was still holding my hand. He must have noticed too because I saw him smirk before he gently put my hand onto my lap and whispered in my ear. "Anytime love."

Damon got up from my bed and was gone.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**For those of you who aren't reading my other story I am trying to get people to send me songs with their reviews that remind them of Damon and Elena. I am making a playlist on my IPod {Delena} and I need more songs. I will post my playlist on my profile next week sometime for anyone who is interested!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4 – The Spell**

I just sat there for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what just happened, Damon was being so sweet and for a minute I felt something….I am not sure what but it was something.

I grabbed my pajamas off the chair and headed towards the bathroom. I turned the water to the hottest possible and let the tub fill up as I undressed. I stepped into the tub and sat down. The hot water felt amazing. I laid my head back and closed my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pair of amazing blue eyes…Damon's eyes. I startled me and I took a sharp breath in and opened my eyes slightly jumping.

After I finished up in the bathroom I threw on my pajamas and made my way back to my bedroom. I got into bed and checked my phone. I had a text message from Damon. _'I need you to get Bonnie to help us to open the tomb.'_ I just stared at the message there was no way Bonnie would ever agree to that, especially after what happened when she destroyed the crystal. I hit reply and typed. _'she will never agree to that.'_ A few seconds later my phone went off. _'Please Elena we need a witch to say the spell, it is the only way.'_ I didn't know what to respond with, I knew it would be near impossible to convince Bonnie to do this. _'Fine Damon, I will go talk to her tomorrow but I can't promise anything.'_ I shut my light off and layed down then my phone buzzed again. _'Thank you.'_ I sighed and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and picked up my phone to call Bonnie.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you doing?"

"I am good, how are you."

"I am OK. Bonnie I need a favor, a huge favor."

"What is it Elena?"

"I need you to help Damon open the tomb, he has the spell and…"

"Elena are you out of you mind? Did you forget that he tried to kill me because I destroyed the crystal?"

"Look Bonnie, I talked to Damon and the things he has been through….well I had to tell him that Stefan was going to betray him…He loves Katherine and he just wants her back."

"Wait, you are going behind Stefan's back?"

"Bonnie it is his fault that Katherine was locked in there he betrayed Damon, I just…"

"You just what?"

I sighed. "Bonnie please, just help him get Katherine back. We won't let any of the others out. Just Katherine."

"I don't know Elena." We were both silent. "OK Elena I will do it, for you."

"Thank you Bonnie, I will text you later with the details."

I hung up the phone and opened a new text message.

'_Can you come over?'_ I selected Damon's name from my list and hit send.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my window. I went over and let Damon in.

"So is this a booty call?" He asked lifting one eyebrow. I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me.

"I got Bonnie to agree, she will help get Katherine out, only Katherine. You have to destroy all the others. Just let me know when you want to do it and I will let her know."

Damon tuned to face me and looked into my eyes. He brought his hand up and cupped my face. "Thank you." And there he goes looking at me with those eyes again.

"I just want you to be happy Damon, you deserve to be happy." I placed my hand on his leg for a second before I removed it and placed it back on my own. "So when should we…"

"Tonight. I will come pick you up around midnight then we will go get Bonnie."

"And Stefan…what do I tell him?"

"Look Elena, I don't want to ruin your relationship, I am sure Stefan is already going to be furious, so whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Well, I actually don't know. I was hoping for some advice on that from you…since we are all friend like now." I said smiling at him.

"I could tell him. I can tell him that I have the spell to open the tomb and I have the witch and I knew he was going to betray me. I won't mention your name."

"Wait, you have the spell already?"

"I copied it from the book when Stefan went hunting bunnies."

"I don't think it is fair that you tell him alone, he is going to be really mad."

"I can take care of myself, and I promise I won't hurt him."

"Thank you….not for promising not to hurt him but for willing to tell him and keep me out of it."

"I owe you. I will see you tonight."

And with that he was gone. I just couldn't figure out the strange feeling or vibe I was getting from Damon. Everytime he would look into my eyes and my stomach would do flips.

* * *

It was 11:30 PM. I decided to relax and listen to some music until Damon came to get me. I was facing away from the window with one headphone on so I could hear when he was knocking. Ten minutes later there was a knocking coming from my window. I got up and walked to the window.

"Damon, Your early."

"Well I talked to Stefan, so I thought I would come by to tell you about it."

I was a little nervous to hear how Stefan reacted to what Damon said. I was also nervous to hear what Damon actually said.

"So…"

"So…I told him that I didn't trust him to help me, I told him that I found out the spell I needed to open the tomb and that I was doing it tonight. He was mad obviously. He didn't call you?"

"No, when did you tell him."

"A few hours ago."

"Oh." I was a little upset. Stefan didn't even call me to talk to me about this, but than again I pretty much lied to him. I have been going behind his back this whole time so I really didn't have the right to be even a little upset.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked as he walked towards the window.

"Um, you expect me to get out through the window?"

"I will go first, then you can jump, I will catch you."

"Um…" I said looking down out the window.

"I won't let you get hurt." He said looking into my eyes.

He went out the window and I stood there for a second. I closed my eyes and jumped. I gently landed in Damon's arms. I opened my eyes to look at him, he bent his head and whispered in my air. "I told you that you would be safe." He gently put me on the ground. "Come on, let's go get Bonnie."

We arrived at Bonnie's house and I called her on my cell phone to let her know we were outside. Bonnie came out a few minutes later.

"Hey Bonnie." I said.

"Hey. Hi Damon."

"Hello Bonnie, thank you for helping."

"Anything for Elena." She said shrugging.

We walked in silence for a while. For the first time I started feeling nervous. How would Katherine react when she saw me, someone who looked exactly like her. I began to feel cold, I wished I had brought a jacket.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked.

"A little." Damon took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Thanks." Bonnie gave me a weird look but I just ignored it and continued walking.

We finially arrived at the tomb. It felt like it took forever, probably because I was making myself more nervous every second.

"OK. Bonnie here is the spell." Damon said handing her a piece of paper.

Bonnie took the paper from Damon and looked at me. I gave her a reassuring smile and put my hand on her shoulder. I tried to make her feel calm and safe even if I wasn't exactly feeling that way. Bonnie began chanting. I noticed Damon's head shoot up and look to the right.

"Elena?" I looked over and saw Stefan standing a few feet away looking at all of us.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5 – Opening the Tomb**

"Stefan." I finally was able to speak.

"Wait here." Damon said quietly to me and Bonnie. He ran over to Stefan with vampire speed.

"What are you doing here little brother? Damon asked Stefan.

"I came here to stop you." Stefan said as Damon laughed. "Why the hell did you bring Elena here? This is taking the torturing me too far, you know it is way too dangerous for her to be here when you open that tomb!"

Damon paused. I knew he didn't want to rat me out to Stefan but what possible reason would there be for me to be standing here other then I was helping. So, I had no choice.

"I am here because I want to be. " I called out to Stefan. I slowly walked over to so I was standing a little ways behind Damon. "I wanted to help him get Katherine back."

"Elena, are you out of your mind?"

"No, Stefan I am not. I believe Damon deserves happiness and he agreed to just get Katherine out he will kill the others.

"And you actually believe him? You actually believe that after he gets Katherine he will stick around long enough to destroy everyone else?" Stefan stepped closer and I instinctively moved back. I am not sure why I wasn't scared of him. I knew Stefan would never hurt me but still I felt the need to step back, maybe to prove my loyalty to Damon, maybe to prove that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Guys!" Bonnie called out to us.

We all ran over, Damon, Stefan and myself. The door of the tomb began to open. I looked over at Damon and he was smiling. It made me feel good, I was glad he was going to get to be happy after all these years.

"Can I go home now?" Bonnie asked. "I mean since you are going to destroy the rest of them I don't need to put the seal back up so…"

"Come on I will take you home." Stefan volunteered. "Elena?" Stefan said turning towards me.

"I am not going anywhere." I answered half laughing.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here alone it is too dangerous."

"I am not alone." I said turning toward Damon. "Go, get Bonnie out of here."

Stefan stood there staring at me and a moment later he grabbed Bonnie and they left. I stood there staring at the empty space for a minute until I was brought back to reality with the sound of Damon's voice.

"Do you want to wait here?" He asked as he grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. I gave him a nervous look. "They are too weak to move so they can't get out." He said nodding towards the tomb. I still had the nervous look on my face. "Come on. " He said holding out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed it without giving it a second thought and followed him into the tomb.

Everything was pitch black, even the flashlight Damon carried didn't light it up much, for me anyway I was sure with his vampire senses he could see just fine. We walked a little more into the tomb and I began to hear noises.

"What is that?" I asked nervously.

"They sense you." I squeezed Damon's hand a little harder and he squeezed it back reassuring me that I was safe with him.

Damon began shining the flashlight down near the walls. There were bodies scattered against the wall. It was hard not to feel bad for them, I knew they were dangerous and probably killed a lot of people but they just looked so helpless lying there. After a few minutes I could tell that Damon was getting aggravated that we weren't finding her. We reached a wall and I could tell Damon was upset.

"Maybe she is down another pathway." I suggested.

"There is no other pathway." He said breathing heavy through his teeth. "She isn't here. SHE ISN'T HERE!" He repeated this time screaming. I jumped a little, startled by him screaming. He seemed to calm down for a minute. "I will have to get them out of here to burn them."

"Elena."

I jumped, grabbed Damon and moved behind him. I must have still been startled from before because I didn't recognize Stefan's voice.

"My god Stefan!" I said losing my grip on Damon slightly.

Stefan just looked at Damon and I. Finally he just started grabbing the vampires and bringing them outside the tomb door. Damon walked me out of the tomb and I waited near the door for them to finish gathering the vampires. With their vampire speed it only took seconds. Damon and Stefan each picked up a canister of gasoline and started pouring it over the vampires.

"Take Elena home, I will see this through." Damon said to Stefan never taking his eyes off the pile of vampires before us.

"Damon, no." I said trying to look him in the eyes.

"I don't trust you to see it through." Stefan said looking at Damon.

"STEFAN." I said harshly

I saw Damon shake his head and let out a fake laugh. I couldn't imagine the pain he must be going through and then his own brother makes it worse. I walked passed Stefan and walked up to Damon. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

Damon stood there and did not embrace my hug. After a few minutes I let go and moved so I was standing next to him. Damon lit the match he had in his pocket and threw it into the pile of vampires. We all stood in silence until all the vampires were burned to nothing except a pile of ashes. We all walked out of the woods together again in silence.

The silence was driving me insane. I knew Stefan was beyond upset and hurt with me and I also knew that he knew I didn't regret helping Damon. I didn't enjoy hurting Stefan but right now all I could think about was Damon and how much he was hurt tonight.

"Come on Elena I will take you home." Stefan said.

I started to take off Damon's jacket so I could return it to him but he stopped me.

"It's cold…keep it…I will get it from you later." He said looking at me with a fake smile.

"Thanks." I said in a small voice. I then turned around and went with Stefan back to my house.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6 – Home**

I expected Stefan to remain quite on the walk home but I had no such luck.

"Elena, what were you thinking?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"Stefan, I don't want to get into this. I already told you that I believe Damon deserved to have Katherine back. He deserves happiness Stefan, just like everyone else."

"I just don't understand. Did he hurt you?"

"No, of course not." I said stopping in my tracks and looking at him. It suddenly got colder so I stuffed my hands into Damon's jacket pockets and pulled the jacket closer against my body. We continued walking in the direction of my house.

"And this." Stefan says pointing to me. "You are wearing his jacket."

"It was cold. He gave it to me so I wouldn't freeze. God Stefan I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this."

"A big deal! Elena, you just helped a monster open a tomb with several other monsters inside."

"OK one your brother isn't a monster." I said in a stern voice. "And two did he not destroy the others as soon as he saw that Katherine was not in there."

The rest of the walk to my house was silent. I knew he was angry at me for defending Damon but I hated that Stefan thought of him as a monster. I knew Damon had his issues but deep down he is just a lonely guy who lost the love of his life. We arrived at my house a few minutes later.

"Thanks for walking me home." I said not looking into his eyes. I still couldn't look directly at him. He said nothing to me so I pulled out my key from my back pocket and walked up my porch steps and into my house. I walked up the stairs to my room as quietly as I could. When I opened my door Damon was sitting on my bed facing the window. I was a little startled but hid it well, I was getting used to him popping up unexpectedly.

"You know, I would have brought your jacket back to you tomorrow, you didn't have to sneak into my room in the middle of the night." I said half laughing. He said nothing. I knew he came here for comfort, god knows he wouldn't get any sympathy at home from his brother. I sat next to him on the bed and placed my hand over his hands on his lap. "Damon, I have no clue what to say. But if you need anything…" I looked up at him and saw a single tear roll from his eye down to his cheek. I got off the bed and stood in front of him grabbing his hand and pulling it forward letting him know I wanted to stand. I wrapped my arms around him just like before only this time he hugged me back. He squeezed me tight, but not super tight as to wear it hurt, and he put his chin on my head. We stood there for a few minutes until he stepped back and moving his hands to my arms. He looked into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what, I didn't really do anything."

"For the hug, I don't even remember the last time someone hugged me and I can't remember a time that I needed one so bad."

"Anytime." I said with a small smile.

"I should go, you are probably exhausted." He said dropping his hands and starting to move towards the window.

"No." I said grabbing one of his hands. "Stay here tonight. You don't need to deal with the grief Stefan will give you."

"I can take care of myself" He said with a fake smile.

"Yes, I know that." I paused. "But you shouldn't have to." I brought my face up and looked into his eyes. He wasn't using his compulsion on me, after all I was wearing vervain, but I just got lost in his eyes like I was in another world. "I am going to get ready for bed in the bathroom, make yourself comfortable. And if you aren't here when I get back I will just have to go out and look for you." I grabbed some pajamas from my dresser and walked into the bathroom. I threw on a blue tank top and a pair of red shorts. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

When I came out of the bathroom Damon was sitting in the chair near my bed. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. A week ago I wouldn't have dreamed about sitting on someone's lap other then my boyfriend's but Damon brought out a different side of me…and I like it.

"Glad to see you decided to stick around." I said as I turned my head to look at him and smiled. "Come on lets go to sleep." I said as I got off him and walked towards my bed. I pulled the blankets down and got in. "Damon."

"Yea." He said shooting his head up like I just woke him from an intense daydream.

"Come on." I said patting the empty space near me on the bed.

"I don't think your boyfriend will like that too much."

"Well, my boyfriend was a jerk tonight. You are my friend and you need me." I said patting the empty space again. Damon finally got up out of the chair and made his way to the bed. He got in but sat up leaning against the headboard. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I am not very tired."

"Well did you want to talk, I can stay up a little longer if you…"

Damon turned to look at me and cut me off. "No…thank you though."

I felt helpless. I wanted to do something but I had no clue how to help him, how to take away at least some of his pain.

"I can give you another hug." I suggested. He didn't respond so I took it as a yes. I sat up slightly and moved closer. I leaned my head into his chest, put an arm around his stomach and pulled myself close to him. He brought one of his arms to my back and gently rubbed it.

I took a deep breath and took in Damon's smell. I loved his smell. I am not sure what it was but it was calming. I just wish there was something I could do to make him feel the same way.

"Goodnight Damon."

I felt him kiss the top of my head, and then I drifted off to sleep.

**PLEASE HIT THAT PRETTY BUTTON AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7 – Waiting**

The next morning I was woken up suddenly by someone knocking on my door.

"Elena! Stefan is downstairs." Jeremy said through my door.

"Uh I will be down in a minute." I said in an aggravating tone. I opened my eyes and the space next to me was empty. Damon was gone. I quickly sat up and looked all around my room but it was empty. His jacket was still on the back of my chair though. I grabbed my cell phone and opened up a new text. _'where are you????!!!???!!!' _I hit send and then dragged myself out of bed. I took off my shorts and threw on some yoga pants and then put a hoodie over my tank top. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. Stefan was sitting on the couch. I walked around the couch and sat down on the opposite end that Stefan was at.

"What do you want Stefan?" I said looking straight forward. "You couldn't have called? You woke me up."

"I am sorry for waking you up."

"Yea, well there are a lot of things you should be sorry for but I am guessing that is not the reason you are here."

"I am looking for Damon."

"I haven't seen him since last night." I said. Which wasn't a lie, he was gone when I woke up this morning. "Why do you even care where he is? Do you need to yell at him some more and make him feel worse then he already does? Look Stefan I am tired and I want to go back to bed." I got off the couch and walked over to the front door Stefan followed me. "If you see Damon, try not to be such an ass, he is hurting a lot." Stefan said nothing and walked out the front door. I closed the door and ran back up stairs to my bedroom. I picked up my phone to check if Damon had responded but I had no texts. I got back into bed under the blankets and placed my phone next to me. I drifted back to sleep and had a dreamless sleep. I woke up an hour and a half later, as soon as my eyes opened I grabbed my phone to check for messages, still nothing. I went through my contacts and when I came to Damon's name I hit the call button. It rang about 6 times before his voicemail picked up. I decided to leave him a message.

"Hi Damon, it's Elena. Please call or text me back. You left without saying goodbye and I am worried about you. Please get back to me."

I hit the end button and dragged myself out of bed and downstairs to get some breakfast.

* * *

It was almost midnight. I was pacing through my entire house. I still hadn't heard from Damon and was just a wreck all day. I finally decided to go upstairs and take a hot bath to try to relax myself.

As the tub filled up I undressed myself and poured some raspberry scented bubble bath into the running water. I stepped into the tub and slowly sat down. The hot water seemed to loosen up my muscles but I was still worried about Damon. I knew I would be a mess until I heard from him. After twenty minutes I got out of the tub and pulled the plug to let the water drain out. I threw on an oversized t-shirt and headed towards my room.

I jumped in bed and under the blankets. I grabbed my diary from the bedside table and opened it to the next blank page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I have been beside myself with worry for Damon. I haven't heard from him all day, the last time I saw him was before I fell asleep last night…fell asleep in his arms. I know he is still hurting. I tried my best to be there for him but with Damon it is hard for him to let people in. I am sure it took a lot on his part to even hug me back, but he did so maybe I am helping…a little. I wish I could do more for him. I know it is impossible to take all his pain away, but I just wish I was able to do more then just hug him. If I don't hear from him by tomorrow morning I will have to deal with Stefan for a little while and go over there and talk to him about it_.

I closed my diary and place it on the bedside table along with my pen. Just then my phone went off because I received a text message. _'hope I don't wake you, I am at home, went a ways out of town to eat.'_ I wave of relief came over me…he was OK. Then a second later I felt awful for the person that was the victim in his little trip. I hit reply and began to type _'you didn't wake me I was up, you can come over if you want.'_ I hit send. I shut my light off and layed myself down. About a minute later my phone went off again. _'I don't think that is such a good idea.' _I frowned and hit reply. _'I can go over there.'_ I hit the send button. I wasn't sure if he didn't want me there because I was no help and a useless reminder of Katherine or because he didn't want to start another war with Stefan. My phone when off again. _'I don't think Stefan will like that too much.'_ I was getting tired of texting and having to wait for a reply so I went through my contacts and landed on Damon then hit the call button.

"Yes, Elena."

"Damon. Hi." I don't know why but it was almost like his voice caught me off guard. It wasn't his usual cocky tone. "Look, why don't you just come over, I don't really care what Stefan has to say about it. I still believe he is 100% wrong with this whole thing and I want to be your friend. That is if you want to be friends, I realize I probably don't even help much but…"

He cut me off. "Elena, you have no idea how much you helped me last night. I honestly have no idea what I would have done if it had not been for you."

"OK so what is the problem?"

"It is late Elena. You should sleep." He said before he hung up the phone.

As soon as the line went dead I felt hurt. I didn't understand why he was being so mean to me. I have done nothing but help him. I got out of bed threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed Damon's leather jacket to put on. I grabbed my keys and ran outside to my car. I wasn't even going to attempt sleeping until I talked to him.

I pulled up to the Salvatore place. I knew Damon had already heard my car and the chances were pretty good that he knew it was me. I turned my car off and sat there for a few seconds staring at their house. I took a deep breath and got out of my car. I shoved my keys into Damon's jacket pocket and made my way up the porch steps and to the front door. My heart began beating a little faster and my stomach started doing flip flops. I brought my fist up to the door and knocked loudly. No one answered. I knocked again and still nothing. I slowly reached for the door knob and gently turned it. It was unlocked of course, why would vampires need to lock their doors. I walked into the entry way and peeked into the empty living room. I decided to try Damon's bedroom. I slowly walked up the stairs trying to not make any noise, but in an old house that was next to impossible. I reached Damon's room. His door was closed and I could see light shining from underneath the door. I lightly knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"I thought I told you to go to bed." Damon said not looking up from whatever he was writing.

I said nothing. I slowly walked over to the desk that Damon was seated behind. "I wanted to make sure you were OK. Despite what I am to you, you are my friend and that is what friends do." My voice sounded shaky like I was afraid, not of him but of what he would say.

Damon placed his pen down gently on the desk. He slowly raised his head up and looked into my eyes. I could tell instantly that he was still deeply hurt and again it broke my heart.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Less than 2 weeks until we get a new episode of The Vampire Diaries!! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8 – Welcome**

"Damon." I began but was interrupted by Damon's bedroom door swinging open and Stefan barging in.

"Good of you to knock, little brother."

Stefan ignored Damon and turned to face me. "Elena, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Damon and make sure he was OK." I answered still not looking away from Damon.

"Just leave him alone Elena. All he wants to do is sit in here… alone, sulk and drink." Stefan said throwing his hand towards the glass on Damon's desk filled with some kind of alcohol.

Damon gave his brother a fake smile and turned to look at me. "Elena. You are more than welcome to stay."

"Damon just knock it off." Stefan said as he walked closer to Damon's desk. "You really have to torture me still, what is the point anymore? Katherine wasn't in the tomb, she left on her own, and she didn't come looking for you. She never loved you; it was just a game to her."

"Stefan!" I shouted. He whipped his head around to look at me. "Don't be an ass."

Damon of course laughed at my comment to Stefan. Stefan looked back over to Damon looking even angrier then he was a few minutes ago.

"It wasn't my fault that you lost her….but yet you are still blaming me." Stefan walked toward me and grabbed my arm, not hard but it took me by surprise. "Come on Elena, it's late I'll take you home."

"No." I said moving my arm from his grip. It made me mad that he thought he could just tell me to leave, and it made me angrier that he actually thought I would.

"Elena." Stefan began to say but I interrupted.

"Damon is my friend, and I came over because he is going through something horrible and he shouldn't be alone."

Stefan let out a small laugh. "Damon is incapable of having friends." I just looked at Stefan and shook my head I couldn't believe someone could hate their brother so much. "Come on Elena, let's go." He said nodding his head to the door.

All of the sudden Damon slammed his glass onto his desk. If it had been any harder the glass would have shattered into pieces.

"God Stefan! Will you just leave her the hell alone!"

Stefan froze, I was startled by Damon's tone so I jumped a little then we both turned slowly to face Damon. My heart began beating faster and my breathing picked up. I didn't want them to get into a fight, and that is exactly where it seemed to be headed.

"You stay out of this." Stefan said holding his hand up in Damon's direction.

"If you want me to stay out of your business then keep you business out of my room." Damon got up from his chair; walked around his desk and walked closer to wear Stefan was standing. "If Elena would like to stay…" Damon paused and looked over at me and smirked then turned back to Stefan. "…Then she is more than welcome to stay… as long as she likes."

Stefan let out a fake laugh and then punched Damon in his face. The punch didn't look like there was much force behind it but it sent Damon across the room into the wall.

"Oh my God! Stefan, have you completely lost your mind!" I screamed.

Damon got up and with his vampire speed was back over near Stefan in no time. Damon grabbed Stefan and next thing I know the window was broken and I was alone in Damon's bedroom. I ran over to the broken window and looked below; sure enough they were outside continuing their fight. As fast as I could I ran out of Damon's room, down the stairs, out the door and into the backyard.

"Are you two insane?" I said in a yelling whisper.

Stefan kicked Damon and he crashed into the side of the house. Stefan picked up a wooden pole that was in the backyard and raced over to where Damon had landed. He grabbed him by his neck while still holding the wooden pole with the other hand.

"Stefan!" I screamed as I ran over to them. "Don't do this Stefan." I had tears running down my face at this point.

"Stop trying to save him, he isn't worth it." I looked at Damon. It didn't even seem like he was trying to fight back. Stefan shoved the pole into Damon's stomach. Damon gasped. Stefan pulled out the pole and I ran around them and put myself between them. "Go inside Elena." He growled at me.

"Stefan…I swear…I…will…NEVER…forgive…you." I said between tears. "Please…don't do this." I whispered. We stood like that for a few minutes. Finally Stefan threw the pole towards the middle of the yard. He banged Damon's head against the house and then let go of him. Then he was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. Damon slid down to the ground and I turned around and got down on my knees. "Damon?"

Damon lifted his head and looked me in my eyes. "Thank you."

"Eh, no problem." I said as I rolled off my knees and sat beside him. "I am kind of getting used to saving you from vampires that want to kill you." I said half laughing. "Are you OK?" I asked waving my hand towards his stomach.

"Yea, it is going to be soar for a while, your boyfriend got in there pretty deep, but I will be fine."

"I can stay over tonight or you can come over my house."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I almost got killed because you wanted to talk to me, now you want to have a sleepover."

I looked down at my hands. "I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to have to be alone especially now that you're hurt."

Damon looked over at me. "Hey, I was just kidding." He turned his body and took a sharp breath in, probably because of the pain. "This wasn't your fault. As much as I would love to have another sleepover with you, it probably isn't the best idea."

"Well, come on." I said lightly slapping his leg. "At least let me help you in the house and get ready for bed."

Damon didn't respond but he slowly began to stand up and I followed. He put his arm around me, leaned on me slightly and we slowly walked into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and slowly took his shirt off. He took another sharp breath in.

"I will be right back." I said. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some gauze, medical tape, and I soaked a face cloth with hot water. I ran back to his room and knelt down in front of him. The wound was already starting to look a lot better but I figured I would cover it at least for tonight. I wiped the excess blood from his stomach then covered the wound with the gauze and secured it with the medical tape. While doing this I tried very hard not to think about the fact that he had an incredible body but of course that didn't work out. "OK, all set!"

Damon let out a small laugh. "Thank you nurse Gilbert."

"It is freezing in here." I said looking over at the broken window. "Do you want me to get you another shirt?"

"No, I am fine, the cold doesn't bother me."

"Right. I forgot."

Damon slowly layed himself down on his bed. I sat down on a chair near his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Well, you said sleeping over wouldn't be a good idea. So...I am not going to sleep."

"Elena, I promise I will be fine. You can go home, you need sleep."

"No Damon. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I would be nervous all night that Stefan would change his mind and come back in here to kill you."

"And what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sit in that chair all night while I sleep in this big comfortable bed?"

"Pffff gentleman?

"That hurts Elena." He said in a fake sad tone. I rolled my eyes and brought my arms close to my body. "Elena, you are freezing. Come here." He said lifting up his blankets.

"Are you sure? I thought you said it was a bad idea."

"Well, I think it's a far worse idea for you to sit there all night and freeze."

I got up off the chair, took Damon's jacket off and draped it over the chair. I slid my sneakers off and climbed into his bed.

"Oh God your bed is freezing!" I said shaking under the blankets trying to get warm. Damon turned on his side and slowly pulled me into him. "Damon, what are you doing?"

"Uhh."

"Are you OK? I said quickly turning my head to face him.

He let out a small laugh. "Yes, stop worrying." He rubbed his hand up and down my arm then put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Surprisingly his body was pretty warm and it felt amazing up against mine. He moved his head so it was between my head and shoulder and he started breathing out through his mouth. His warm breath on my cold neck gave me goose bumps all over my body. "Are you warmer?" He whispered in my ear.

"A little, thanks." I said softly. I turned myself to face Damon. You know...it's not his fault…that Katherine wasn't in the tomb."

Damon dropped his eyes down. "I know." He said softly.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to look for her?"

Damon didn't answer for a few minutes. He finally looked me in my eyes again and said "I don't know. I have spent over a hundred years trying to figure out how to open that tomb, and…" He trailed off, I knew it was making him upset talking about her.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it." I started to turn myself back over but Damon lightly grabbed me and rolled me back towards him.

"Thank you for sticking up for me with Stefan. No one has ever stuck up for me before."

It was hard for me to look in his eyes. They scared me. They scared me because when I looked into them I felt something. I wasn't sure what exactly I felt but I didn't want to explore that feeling because it scared me.

"Of course, no problem."

I let my eyes drop to his lips, which was a mistake because like his eyes they also triggered something. Part of me wanted so badly to lean in and taste his mouth on mine. The other part of me was yelling _'Slut!'_ at that part of me.

"Where is your necklace?" Damon asked breaking my train of thought.

"Well um I left my house in a hurry…you know after someone hung up on me…I must have forgotten to grab it." I paused. "You know, I saved your life…twice." I said holding up two fingers in front of his face. "I think you should promise never to hang up on me again."

Damon laughed. "OK. I promise. So are we even now?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Not even close."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 9.**

_**PREVIOUSLY**__**:**_

"_**Where is your necklace?" Damon asked breaking my train of thought.**_

"_**Well um I left my house in a hurry…you know after someone hung up on me…I must have forgotten to grab it." I paused. "You know, I saved your life…twice." I said holding up two fingers in front of his face. "I think you should promise never to hang up on me again."**_

_**Damon laughed. "OK. I promise. So are we even now?" He asked raising one eyebrow.**_

"_**Not even close."**_

**Chapter 9 - Pictures**

"You know." Damon said. It was almost like he was trying to see right through me. "I have saved your life before. Does that not count for anything?"

I smiled slightly. I thought about how kind he had been after saving me from my accident. "Well…wouldn't you agree that it was more dangerous for me to save you then for you to save me?"

He continued staring into my eyes. He smiled, not his usual cocky smirk, but a normal smile. "Maybe."

My eyes dropped down to his stomach and he tensed as soon as my hand touched his skin. I wasn't sure if it was out of pain or out of surprise. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not too bad." Damon turned to lay on his back and shut his eyes. "Sweet dreams Elena." He said with his usual smirk.

I remained on my side and for a minute I just stared at Damon's shoulders, the tops of his arms and the part of his chest the blankets failed to cover. He had an amazing body, it felt wrong to stare at it but it was nearly impossible to stop. "Good night Damon." I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came fast. When I woke up Damon was gone. I am sure after the fight last night he needed to feed. The thought of some poor innocent person…well let's just say it made me shiver. I got up out of bed, Put my shoes on and headed for the bathroom. When I came out Stefan was standing outside the door.

"Good morning." He said looking at me. I could tell he was upset and that he probably hadn't slept all night.

"Morning." I said as I walked towards the staircase. I really didn't want to get into a discussion with him about last night. I was still really mad and I didn't want to say things I would regret later.

"Look Elena, I am sorry about last night."

I whipped my head around to look at Stefan. "Really Stefan? I think someone else deserves an apology more than me. You were a complete jerk to your brother last night. His heart broke when he found out Katherine wasn't in that tomb. You could at least show some compassion or at the very least pretend to care." I continued down the stairs and reached my hand out to open the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he reached his hand out to stop the door from opening.

"I am going home."

He dropped his hand so the door was free to open. I walked out the front door, to my car and drove home.

I knew Stefan was upset about what happened last night. But I think he was more upset that I witnessed it not about what he almost did to his brother.

I walked up to my room and collapsed on top of my bed just then my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and clicked the read button. _'You could have taken my jacket. It is a little cold this morning.' _I let a small smile escape my lips. I wasn't sure what was going on with Damon lately but he was being incredibly caring and sweet. I hit reply and began typing. _'aww Damon you better watch out you are going to ruin your rep with all this sweet behavior!'_ A few seconds passed and my phone when off again. _'shhhh don't tell.'_ I laughed out loud.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I went to see how Damon was doing and… Damon and Stefan got into this awful fight. Stefan almost…he…he almost killed Damon. I stopped him. When Stefan was standing there holding Damon against the side of the house with a wooden pole so close to his chest…he changed. It is hard for me even to look at him…even think about him as the same person. I never…in a million years would think Stefan would ever get that close to killing Damon. I know Stefan and Damon have their issues but I never… Anyway I stayed with Damon last night to make sure he was OK. He has been through a lot and he needs a friend. The rest of my day was pretty boring, just hung around the house alone. I almost don't want to write this but…I kind of…miss Damon._

I closed my diary and tossed it along with my pen onto the night stand. I picked up my phone and held it in my hands for a few seconds. I decided to text Damon and see how he was doing. I opened his last message and hit reply. _'Hey how are you doing?' _I hit send then got under my blankets and made myself comfortable. My phone went off and I hit the read button. _'I'm alive…figuratively speaking. How about you; what are you up to?' _I smiled and hit reply. _'I'm OK…just lying in bed.' _I hit send and placed the phone on my bed next to my pillow. I didn't think he was going to respond but a few minutes later I got another message. _'Do you want some company?' _I thought about it for a minute then hit reply._ 'Sure come on over if you want.'_

About forty-five seconds after I hit send there was a knock at my window. I placed my phone on the night stand and walked over to open the window.

"Hey." I said softly. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my hands on the tops of my arms. "Wow, it is cold out there."

"It is when you are wearing that." He said lifting his eyebrow and gesturing towards me.

I was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top.

"Well I wasn't planning on hanging out near open windows." I said smiling. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was just reading." He walked over to my dresser and was staring at the pictures that were around my mirror. "Huh, I am hurt Elena. There is not a single picture of you and I up here." He turned towards me and put his hand over his chest. "I thought we were friends."

I laughed and sat on my bed. "Sorry. There is a camera in the top middle draw if it bothers you that much." I said pointing to the draw.

Damon opened the draw and pulled out the camera. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I grabbed the camera from him and turned it on. I leaned my head in closer to Damon and tilted it so my head was just barely touching his ear. I snapped the picture and handed him the camera for him to see it.

"I wasn't ready." He said. "Don't you want me to look sexy in the picture?"

I leaned over and looked at the screen. "It came out good. You look like…Damon."

Damon put his arm around me, pulled me into him and snapped another picture.

"Oh come on, I wasn't ready that time." I said laughing. I reached for the camera but Damon moved it away from me. "Come on Damon."

"OK, OK." He said. "This time I will count to three before I take the picture. Deal?"

"Deal." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well that is a cute face." He said as he snapped a picture of me. "OK series this time. One…Two…Three…"

Just before he snapped the picture he turned his head and kissed me on the cheek.

"Damon!" I said probably A little louder then I should have. I lightly slapped his arm.

"Shhh." He said bringing a finger to his lips. "You don't want to wake your brother and your aunt."

I laughed softly. We continued to take pictures for a while. I am sure we ended up with a lot. The batteries eventually died and Damon put the camera back on my dresser.

"That was fun." I said trying to catch my breath from laughing. "Are you going to spend the night?" I asked.

"I am getting the idea that you really like our little sleepovers." He said with a smirk.

"Yea, well you are not the worst company in the world." I said copying what he had said to me after our road trip. Damon smirked. "And that doesn't answer my question…are you?"

"I was planning on it."

Damon got into my bed and we both got under the blankets. Spending time with Damon was a lot of fun. It was like he let out a different side of me. I was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and Damon was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Hey. Something wrong?" I asked still half asleep.

"I gotta get home." He said as he stood up.

"OK…I guess I will see you later then…"

"I am leaving this afternoon." He said as he turned around to face me.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"After Katherine."

"But Damon…" I pulled myself to sit up more.

He cut me off. "I am leaving this afternoon." He said more sternly this time. "Will you come and say goodbye?"

I could tell by his tone that there was no point in trying to talk him out of it. "Of course." I said dropping my head down. I pause for a few seconds then brought my head up to look at him. "I will be over around one."

He nodded his head and then went out my window. I sat in my bed for a few minutes. I looked over at my clock and it said 9:37 AM.

I got out of my bed, grabbed my camera and walked over to my computer. I turned it on and stuck the memory card from my camera in the computer. Damon and I had taken over forty pictures last night. I picked out a bunch of my favorites and began printing them. While they were printing I decided to take a quick shower.

After my shower I through on some dark wash jeans and a dark purple v-neck shirt. I blow-dried my hair and did my make-up. When I went back in my room the pictures were all done printing. I grabbed a piece of blue cardstock paper and some scissors and glue. I took the pictures off the printer and went over to my bed. I carefully cut out the pictures and arranged them on the sheet of cardstock. When I was done not a sliver of blue paper could be seen. I turned it over and wrote the date in the bottom right hand corner. I slid the picture collage in a large yellow envelope and sealed it up. I looked at the clock and it said 12:40 PM. I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and the envelope and made my way down the stairs and out to my car.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**A/N – THERE WILL PROBABLY ONLY BE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy the last chapter. Also if you haven't already be sure to check out my other Delena stories and be on the lookout for new ones!!**

_**PREVIOUSLY**__**:**_

_**I carefully cut out the pictures and arranged them on the sheet of cardstock. When I was done not a sliver of blue paper could be seen. I turned it over and wrote the date in the bottom right hand corner. I slid the picture collage in a large yellow envelope and sealed it up. I looked at the clock and it said 12:40 PM. I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and the envelope and made my way down the stairs and out to my car.**_

**Chapter 10 – Goodbyes & Hellos**

I placed the yellow envelope on the passenger seat. I sat there for a few minutes. I thought I should maybe write him something to go with the pictures. I ran back in the house and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen in the kitchen. I sat down at the table and quickly began writing.

**Damon,**

**I am just about to leave my house to go and say goodbye to you. Honestly I really don't want to have to say goodbye to you. I am not planning on trying to talk you into staying because I know once you make up your mind you stick to it. But I know once I get there I am not going to have the guts to say this to you. I love you Damon. And I don't mean you are my boyfriend's brother I love you like a friend kind of way. I really love you. I am breaking up with Stefan today. I just don't think I can forgive him for what he did to you. And honestly is it really fair to be with him when I love someone else…even if the feeling isn't mutual and you are leaving. Well that is it I guess. I will miss you. Good luck and I hope I see you again!**

**Love Always,**

**Elena**

**P.S. I hope you like the pictures! I had a lot of fun taking them!**

I took the note and walked back out to my car. I stuck the note inside the envelope with the picture collage and began to drive to the Salvatore place. I honestly did not want Damon to leave but I really did have no intention of trying to talk him into staying. I pulled into the driveway and parked on the side of Damon's car. I let out a sigh, grabbed the envelope from the seat next to me and walked towards the house. When I reached the front door I lifted my arm up to knock but the door swung open before I touched it. I jumped out of surprise and then walked into the house.

"Hi Stefan."

"Elena!" He said in a surprised tone. "I am glad you are here…"

I cut him off before he could even mention what I knew he wanted to talk about. "I am here to say goodbye to Damon, that is all."

"Damon is leaving?"

Just then Damon appeared in the living room entrance way. "That I am brother. I am sure you are all broken up about it too." Damon said walking towards us. "Hello Elena."

"Hi." I said softly.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Ah what is the sudden interest? I thought you would be over the moon that I am leaving town."

"I never said I wasn't." Stefan said coldly.

"Well then…let's just leave it at that." He said as he picked up a medium sized duffle bag from the floor. "Walk me to my car, Elena?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan turn and walk into the living room. Damon walked out the door and I followed.

"So…" Damon said as he threw his bag inside his car. "Thanks for coming to say bye." He turned to face me and looked down at the envelope. "What is that?"

"Oh this." I said remembering what I was holding. "This is for you. Don't open it until later though." I handed him the envelope and he put it inside his car on the passenger seat. "So are you planning on coming back?" I asked. I could tell my voice was a little shaky and I knew he picked up on that.

"I am not sure. Stefan and I…well I think we need some time apart."

I nodded in agreement. "So, do you still have your phone?"

"Yes." He said as he lifted his right eyebrow up.

"So, I would still be able to send you texts when I am bored." I said half smiling.

He laughed and stepped closer to me. "Of course." It was silent for a few minutes when finally he broke it. "Well I should get going."

"Right yea, of course." I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around him for a hung. He also wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tight for a minute before letting me go.

Damon got into his car and looked up at me. "Bye." He said with a half smile.

"Bye." I said repeating his words and expression.

He started the car and drove off. I folded my arms over my chest and stood there for a few minutes. I felt my eyes getting watery but I held the tears back. I took a deep breath in and turned around to head back to my car. Stefan was about one foot from me. I gasped.

"Stefan! What the hell."

"I am sorry but I think we really need to talk."

"Fine! You want to talk let's talk…I am done. I want to break up. At first I thought I would get over what you did but you are pressuring me to talk to you when I am clearly not ready to so I am done!"

I quickly walked over to my car, got in and started it. Stefan was still standing in the same spot. I am sure he was surprised at what just came out of my mouth. I really didn't mean for it to be so harsh but I guess what's done is done.

When I got home I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I had an empty feeling inside of me. I missed Damon. I hated that he was going to go after Katherine.

* * *

I slipped on a pair of light blue sweat pants and put on a dark blue tank top. I climbed into bed and cuddled up under the blankets. It had been a difficult day. I grabbed my diary and pen off my night stand and opened to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Between breaking up with Stefan and saying goodbye to Damon this was probably one of the hardest days for me so far. I hated the fact that Damon was going after that bitch. I just knew that once he found her that she was going to break his hear all over again. It was so hard to say goodbye to Damon, I asked him if he would come back, I guess me just being hopeful but he said he didn't know. I took that as a no. He did say I could text him still which comforted me in some way. I wrote him a letter telling him that I love him and gave it to him along with a picture collage of the two of us. I haven't heard from him all day so I am not sure if he hasn't looked at it or even worse if he has and just isn't going to say anything to me about it. I knew he was still in love with Katherine even though she was a complete bitch but a small part of me hoped he felt the same way I did. Weird thing is that I that I broke up with my boyfriend today and all I can write about is Damon._

I stared at what I had written for a good five minutes before closing my diary and tossing it along with my pen onto the table beside my bed. I turned out the light and shifted myself around in my bed to get comfortable. Just then my phone went off. I rolled my eyes thinking it was Stefan. I picked up my phone and hit read. _'What are you doing?'_ It was from Damon. I smiled and hit reply _'Nothing. Did you open the envelope??.' _I hit send and waited. _'Yes…I am outside your window. Can I come in?' _A huge smile came across my face. I jumped out of bed and ran over to the window.

"Hey." I said smiling. "What are you doing here?" I tried my best to not sound overly excited but I knew I was failing miserably.

"I changed my mind, I guess." He walked further into my room then turned back to face me. "About leaving."

"Oh." I said holding back my smile. I walked over to my bed and sat down at the edge. "So, I broke up with Stefan."

"Wow so you really did do it huh?" He asked. He seemed like he was truly in shock.

"Yea, right after you drove off actually."

"Huh. Wow."

It was quiet for a few minutes. The silence wasn't really uncomfortable but I was anxious to find out the real reason he came back.

"So, did you enjoy the pictures?" I asked purposely not asking about the letter.

He smirked and sat down beside me on the bed. "Very much." He turned towards my dresser. "I see I still haven't made it up there yet though."

I grabbed one of the extra pictures I had printed earlier and stuck it on the side of my mirror.

"Happy?" I asked as I turned around and leaned against my dresser. He smirked. I walked back over to wear I was sitting on the bed. "So does Stefan know you are back?"

"No." He paused. "I came straight here."

"Oh." I said. I figured he wasn't going to bring it up and there was only so much small talk I could bare to engage in. "And you read my letter?"

"You wrote me a letter?" I rolled my eyes and let out a half smile. "Yes I read your letter." He said. I was looking deep into his ice blue eyes. He moved his head a little closer to me and brought his hand up and cupped my face. "So, if I kiss you right now are you going to slap me again?" He said softly.

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "Why don't you try it and find out." I said softly.

Damon smirked. He leaned in and placed his lips gently on mine. I was amazed at how gentle he was with me. I slowly layed back on my bed and Damon followed me; never breaking our kiss. His lips were soft and felt incredible as we slowly kissed each other. After a few seconds his tongue traced my lower lip. It gave me goose bumps all over my body. I separated my lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. Our kiss seemed to last forever. Damon finally broke it and rolled off to the side facing me. He stroked my arm up in down with his hand.

Damon leaned his head down and moved his mouth to my ear. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said smiling. "I assume you will be spending the night."

"Of course." He said. He bent his head down and kissed me gently on the lips.

I immediately deepened the kiss. He ran his hands under my shirt. I broke the kiss for a second and quickly took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed down to my belly button. He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly unzipped them. As he slid my jeans off he kissed down my left thigh and leg then up my right leg and thigh. Damon took off his jacket and shirt and tossed them on the floor beside my bed. I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach. I dropped my hands a bit and landed on the top of his jeans.

"Are these coming off anytime soon?" I asked.

Damon slowly got up off the bed and quickly took his pants off so he was left only in his boxer briefs. He crawled back on top of me and began kissing my neck again.

"And… this?" He asked in between kisses. He slid his finger under the strap of my bra. He didn't wait for me to answer. He reached his arms underneath me, unclasped my bra and tossed it on the floor along with the other articles of clothing.

Damon brushed his hand down the side of my body. I shivered and goose bumps appeared everywhere. He looked into my eyes and smirked. He placed two fingers on the inside of my panties and slid them down my legs. He rolled to the side of me and took off his boxer briefs. I grabbed his arm and pulled on it letting him know I wanted him back on top of me. With his vampire speed he was back on me. He cupped my face with his hand and brought his lips down to mine. I moved myself beneath him and thrusted my hips up. He smiled into the kiss then broke it. He lined himself up then pushed himself into me.

* * *

"Wow." I said as Damon rolled off of me.

"Yea…wow." He repeated.

I turned myself to face him. "That was absolutely amazing." I said. I brought my hand up to his face and made small circles on his cheek with my thumb.

"Mmmmm agreed." He said smirking.

I laid back and cuddled up closer to Damon. For the first time in a long time I felt content and…happy.

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER DELENA STORIES AND WATCH OUT FOR A NEW ONE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK! PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!**


End file.
